


Weiss x Male Reader: Interesting Situation

by John_Filhern



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Filhern/pseuds/John_Filhern
Summary: Someone found Weiss in the forest badly wounded, so he decided to help her, and with some luck, maybe that help can transform into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote for fun, hope you like it.

It was a stormy night; (___) was sitting in the dining room listening to music with his earphones, because he did not want to be disturbed by all the wind and thunders. However, suddenly, a louder noise was produced by something, like if a bomb just exploded.   
(___) took his earphones off and ran towards the door; he opened it slowly as if he was not expecting something, but there was something, no, someone in front of him, lying on the floor surrounded by broken trees and mud.   
He sighed in a lazy tone, but he returns inside the house looking for an umbrella, then got out, took the person and put the body in the bathroom, (___) was not going to let it mess up the floor. He closed the door and started thinking, why would a girl’s body appear out of nowhere. 

The morning came and the birds could be heard from outside. The white girl, Weiss woke up with a small headache while grabbing her head, she was shocked and very confused, where was she, what was she doing there, all valid questions.   
However, she interrupted her thoughts with the sound of a door opening; she tried to stand up because she was afraid that someone dangerous could show up, but she fell immediately, she was badly hurt.   
(___) entered the room and saw the girl on the floor, he sighed (Again) and said –“Come on, do not be afraid, after all, I was the one who saved you last night”-, he tried to help her stand up, but she refused, making an angry face.   
-“Alright, as you want, however, I will leave this plate of food, just in case you want to die poisoned”- (___) said sarcastically, opening his eyes and looking at Weiss, and after that, he closed the door.  
Weiss was still shocked; she breathes several times before she tried to stand up leaning on the bed. After that, she tried to remember what happened, just to make the pain worse, took the plate and opened the door, walking through a small corridor to find the person who saw earlier sitting on a chair, eating on a table, she approached him and put the plate with strength.   
-“If you think that I am going to do whatever you want you are so misguided”-.  
(___) looked at her, and then he turns his head to multiple directions, as if it was a joke, -“Sorry, I do not understand what you are talking about again, could you please explain me?”-, again with the sarcastic tone.   
-“Look, buddy, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I am not doing anything until you tell me where we are and how did I get here okay?”-.  
(__) stared at her for a couple of seconds, -“I don’t care if you don’t finish the food, but it will be annoying if you just die because of your pride after I had to save you from the storm”- he continued eating.   
Weiss was losing her patience, but the last thing he said caught her attention, when was she saved? –“What are you talking about? How did I get here?”-.  
-“Just because you asked it nicely, well it’s a short story, I just found you outside my house yesterday, lying on the dirt”-.  
Weiss was shocked, again, she then was able to remember something, a destroyed place, -“So, you brought me inside your house”-, (___) was facing forward while listening and talking, -“That’s pretty much how it happened”-.  
-“But that doesn’t explain how I am clean”-.  
-“Well, I think that that’s a little obvious”- (___) stand up and go to the kitchen to wash his dishes.  
Weiss then realized what he meant, she blushed and got angry, –“What did you do to me? Don’t ever touch me again you pervert”-.   
(___) was calm, -“I didn’t do anything to you, I am not that kind of person, besides, you are pretty, but not enough”-.   
She got even angrier and went to the room where she waked up, -“Hey, are you going to eat the food or not?”- (___) asked, Weiss quickly returned angrier, took her plate and came back to the room.  
After she finishes the food, she tried to stand up, but she felt a lot of pain through all her body, something strange because she did not feel anything before. –“Hey! Forever alone dude, I need some help here”- she “asked” for some help, with her own style.  
The door opened a few seconds later and (___) came in. –“Were you talking to me? Or are you having some crazy hallucinations”-.  
She grinned and looked at him angrily, -“Well mister I don’t know what you put in my food but my entire body hurts, I can’t move”-.  
-“It’s not the food, it’s obvious that the trauma that you suffer was, is a serious one, the adrenaline that you felt before neutralize the pain, but now that you are calmer, it returned”- (___) took the plate, -“It will be better if you take some rest, those huge wounds will not heal up within 2 weeks, so get used to this”-.   
She looked at her body, which most of it was cover with bandages, and then she started to remember more things.   
(___) realized that she needed some time alone, so he closed the door and continued washing the dishes. –“What am I going to do now”- (___) thought.


	2. The more you know

Time skip  
Weiss was sleeping, trying to rest, but the memories kept flowing all day yesterday. She was having a nightmare but was awakened by the sound of the door opening, it was (___) bringing the breakfast.   
-“It looks like you were having a bad dream”-.  
-“Don’t you say, Sherlock”-.  
-“Uh I love his books, they are very interesting, well. Anyway, I am going outside for a while, don’t do anything stupid”-.  
Of course, that when she was finally alone her first thought was escaping, it did not matter her condition, if she could find a communication device, she would contact the others, so she took the food with her and went to the front door.   
It was unlocked, she thought that her first obstacle would be that the door was going to be locked. She opened it and analyzed the surroundings, it looked like a forest.   
It was like an island house inside of a forest; that ruined her plans completely since she was hoping to be in a small town.   
Weiss was able to see (___) walking towards the forest, but he noticed her outside the house and yelled, -“Hey miss, it’s not a good idea to go outside in your condition”-.  
She stayed there ignoring him, looking at the forest in front of her.   
-“Why me, why me”- (___) thought, looking at the sky for a second, and finally returning to the house leaving what he was doing.   
-“Come on, let’s go inside”- he said pushing her a little.   
-“Hey, I told you not to touch me”-.  
(___), looking at her fighting back, decided to carry her in a bridal style, -“Alright, you can escape after you recover, but for now, let’s make the things easier for me okay?”-.  
-“Stop, get away from me”- she kept screaming with an angry voice, -“Where are we?”-, (___) put her on the bed and said, -“In a forest, duh”-.  
-“Why do you live in such a dirty place?”-.  
-“Hey, it’s not dirty, I clean it every morning, besides I like this place, and it’s peaceful”-.   
-“Okay, I have doubts, you have doubts, let’s have a talk”- Weiss demanded.   
-“ ’Please’?”- (___) said, in a pitched tone.   
Weiss got angry, but she said it, -“Please”-.   
-“Alright then”- (___) took a chair and sat down.  
-“First of all, where are we?”-, (___) was about to be sarcastic again but was interrupted, -“Exactly”-, -“Mm, somewhere in Mistral Kingdom, I don’t remember where exactly”-.   
Weiss was a little shock, she remembered to be in a very different place, -“Well, my turn now, do you remember where you come from?”-.  
-“Maybe you know my father’s company, The Schnee Dust Company”-.  
-“Oh, yes, I heard about it, in the old days, so what are you doing here?”-.  
-“Aren’t you surprise or something? I am very important you know?”-.  
-“Yes, you are, where you came from, but I just saved your life, so I think we are equals now, I don’t even know your name, who are you?”-.  
-“I am Weiss Schnee of course”- she yelled with anger, -“Oh, sorry I don’t know anything about that kind of things, I didn’t read the news back then.  
Weiss was surprised and interested in his attitude, -“My turn, who are you?”-.  
-“My name is (___), a normal guy I think”-.  
-“Turn, do you remember how you got here, or where were you before?”-.   
-“I think I do, I remember to be in my room, in my father’s mansion on Atlas”-.  
-“Well I think that’s, impressive”- (___) said.  
-“It was calm, I was about to sleep, when I heard something, like an explosion, so I got up and saw chaos through the window, fire everywhere, they were attacking Atlas”- she said worriedly.   
-“Who was attacking Atlas?”-.  
-“The White Fang”-.  
-“Mm, the last thing I heard of them was that they were starting to use violence, that escalated quickly”-.  
-“You sure are disconnected from the world”-.  
-“Well I have lived here for about 8 years”-.  
-“How old are you?”-.  
-“I am 20, so, what did you do when you saw the destruction”-.  
-“I took my weapon to protect Atlas of course”-.  
-“So, you know how to fight, interesting”-.  
-“Of course, I do, like my sister, only that I was studying in the Beacon Academy”-.  
-“Beacon Academy, that’s more interesting”- he said looking at her.  
-“The last thing I remember is to be fighting alongside my sister, father, and the guards when suddenly dozens of Grimm appeared”-.  
-“Oh, those Grimms are really annoying”- (___) said.  
-“At least you remember them”-.  
-“How not to, almost every day I have to fight them, I try to stay away from them but, you know, they are beasts, I think”-.  
-“Do you fight?”-.  
-“Kind of, I am not very good at it, not like you I suppose”- (___) said laughing.   
This made Weiss a little angry, -“Okay, continue”- he tried to calm her down.  
-“I separated from the group and a Grimm caught me, and then a mini dragon-like Grimm created some sort of white portal and I woke up in your bed”-.  
-“I have only seen one of those before, mm, so that’s how you got here”-.  
(___) stood up and went to the door, -“Wait, it’s my turn now, I need to know…”- she was interrupted, -“Don’t worry, I will come back for lunch, and then you will be able to ask a few more things”-.  
-“But, wait…”-, -“Bye”- (___) closed the door.   
Time Skip  
-“Mm”- Weiss was staring at (___) while he was eating, upset about what had happened before.  
-“So, any more questions?”- (___) asked.  
-“Nooo, I will just stay here, with lots of questions”-.  
-“Mm, okay”- (___) continued eating.  
-“You are starting to become really annoying”-.  
-“Really? I was just following you”-.  
She stared at him, -“Really, I mean, I can be friendly an all that stuff, but if the other person doesn’t show that or is cocky, etcetera, I will be like a mirror, I am not going to let the others take advantage of my calm personality, of course, that violence is the last resource”-.  
Weiss was surprised again, he was a little different than the rest of the people that she knew.   
-“So, are you going to ask something more?”-.  
-“Yes, you already told me your name, age, where we are, but, why and how did you get here? And you said you know how to fight, why aren’t you in a school?”-.  
(___) breathed and sighed, -“Okay, let’s start with how did I get here, well, I come from a very demanding family, you may know, they wanted everything to be perfect and that stuff, that didn’t really bothered me, but they were incongruent, I don’t really know how to express it, but the point is that one day they said to me that if I didn’t enter a school they were going to throw out of the house, and of course I wasn’t going to give them the reason and go to the school they wanted, so I ran out of the house when I was 12 and got here, built a house with trial and error and that’s it, I think”- (___) took a deep breath, he was a bit exhausted.  
-“Wow, that’s a shame, I mean my father always told me that I needed to be perfect, but I simply choose to fight where I wanted”-.  
-“Well, maybe that’s because of your economic situation”- he said laughing a little bit.   
-“Well, maybe”- she was laughing too.  
-“And, well, about my fighting skills, I wasn’t that good back then, that’s the other reason why I came here, the schools said that I was not the type of person that they were looking for, small, weak, with no semblance apparently, no aura, you know, the standards”-.  
-“But, do you like fighting right?”-.  
-“Oh yes I do, here I can do it without any distractions from the outside world, no screaming, no stress, nothing but what I want to do, it’s a good thing that I know what’s good for me and what do I need to do”-.  
-“But, that’s not very logical”-.  
-“When I settled here, I started to train, you know, in phases, first the body, then fighting skills, the speed, the semblance and perfection”-.  
-“But without experience, that is less practical”-.  
-“I thought that too, but then my semblance came, it is very useful if you are aware of it, if you know how to use it, you see, it’s like a mind semblance, I can see things and deduce how they are done, so I can do and improve them, and with the books everything was more simple, but the good part is that it can predict your movements, based on how do you fight, it’s like a blue shadow that is always moving in the future, so that way I can dodge and counter the attacks and things”-.  
-“That sounds very useful and convenient”- Weiss said finishing her food without realizing, she felt better with (___) around, -“Cut it off”- she thought when those ideas came to her mind.   
-“Well, I will take some rest now, you should do the same”-.


	3. The little fight

Time Skip  
Weiss was recovering fast, (___) help her with physical training to recover even faster, he tells her how to read the opponent’s movements, and even if she wasn’t that good at it, it was something.  
In the nights she watched (___) through the window, just sitting outside, watching the stars and the moon, and sometimes writing something down.  
-“I wonder what he is writing”- she thought.   
-“I wonder if he thinks that I am cute… Wait, what?”- She blushed.   
-“Stop, it’s not like I think he is handsome or anything, but I don’t know, I don’t like him, I mean, uh”- She lied down in the bed, trying to turn those thoughts off by sleeping.  
However, in her mind there was a picture of (___) that she could not erase, -“Alright, alright, calm down Weiss, this is just a phase, you will get over it and when you return you will just forget about this”-.  
-“But what if I don’t want to forget…”-.  
Time Skip  
-“What are you writing?”- Weiss asked directly.  
-“Just some technological things”-.  
-“Let me see”-.  
(___) gave her the notebook, in there, there were drawing and comments about strange things, machines without dust, but with electricity.  
-“It’s very strange”- she said amazed.   
-“It could be, but I spent years designing them so, I know they are functional because I have made some prototypes, but I need more materials to make the final ones”-.  
-“Could I see those prototypes?”-.  
-“Mm, maybe tomorrow, knowing that today is your final day here”-.  
Weiss turned her face towards him with surprise, -“What?”-.  
-“Yes, you are finally fully recovered, so you can come back to your home and save it”-.  
-“But I still have more things to learn, I am not ready”-, in her mind, Weiss knew that she was more than ready, but the thought of never see (___) again was killing her, even if she didn’t want to know so.   
-“You are ready Weiss, is not that big deal, because of what I have heard, you have good friends that need you and will help you through the hard times”-.  
-“It’s time to sleep, goodnight”- (___) entered his room.  
Weiss was thoughtful, she had problems sleeping, she stood up and approached to (___) room, opened the door and found him lying on his bed, with his hands on his head saying in an angry and hyperactive tone –“Ah you idiot, you lost another opportunity, you should have said something but no, you just, uh”-.  
Weiss knew that he was hyperactive, when he trained he was always smiling, telling jokes that something only he understood, he was smart, knew how to make you happy, was brave, persistent, very persistent, handsome –“Ah come on”- she was blushing again with her thoughts.  
-“Oh well, I will tell her tomorrow”- (___) said sighing and smiling in a kid’s way.   
-“What is he talking about, could it be that…”- she went to her room again, thinking, blushing, trying to calm down, but it was useless, something was about to happen.  
The next day was going calm and quietly, Weiss and (___) didn’t say anything to each other in the breakfast, they were acting a little strange until, -“So, this is what we are going to do, we will go to the forest, find some Grimms and with their energy, open a portal, we canalize that energy with this electric device and you go to your home, okay?”- (___) said confident.  
-“Alright but, is there nothing else you want to say?”- She asked very, very nervous.   
-“I don’t think so, do you?”-, -“Oh come on (___)” He thought.  
-“No, I was just wondering”-.  
-“Alright then, let’s move”-.  
They walked around the forest for about 3 hours, until the finally found a bunch of Grimms.   
-“Before I go, I want to see how you fight”- Weiss said.   
-“Are you sure about that?”-.  
-“Of course, you didn’t give your all when you trained with me so”-.  
-“Alright, I get it, oh well”- He said approaching the Grimms.   
-“Here I go”- he sighed and jumped above the enemies.  
There were some beowolfs, ursas and nevermores, the usual.  
The first to attack was the ursas, they ran towards (___) and tried to hit him with their claws.  
(___) predicted this and jumped again, landing on one of the ursa's arm, he grabbed it and with the other hand hit it in a very precise point, making the arm exploded, he then made a backflip kicking the ursa’s head, landing on the floor.  
The beowolfs tried to hit him as well, but (___) blocked their moves with his hands and legs, this reminded Weiss Yang’s combat style.  
(___) slide below a beowolf and hit it in the chest and then in the head, decapitating it. The other beowolf jumped and tried to distract (___) from the remaining ursa and nevermores, but (___) had already thought about that, so he decided to use his weapons.   
He reached inside his pocket, to find two blue and white spheres. He pressed them and they transformed into two long curved daggers, they looked technological, with blue lines, and with gauntlets with the same design.   
(___) hit the ground with the daggers, creating blue electric currents that touched the grimms and disoriented them, he then appeared behind the beowolf and cut its head, after that he use the daggers to create bursts on the air with great speed, causing the grimms to split.   
The ursa started to throw big rocks at him, but he dodges them easily. He uses the daggers to catch the last rock at its bottom, rolled over it and kick it with both feet, throwing it back to the ursa. The ursa grab the rock, but this distracts it from (___), he used the opportunity to approach and use the right gauntlet to create an energy beam that pierced its body.  
The nevermores were next, (___) thrown one dagger and it impaled in its chest, with the gauntlet he creates a magnetic field, attracting his body to the nevermore.   
When he was about to reach the nevermore, he deactivated the magnetic field, grab the dagger and with the other hand punched it, causing the grimm to fell, jumping just before it hit the ground.   
-“And he said he didn’t fight that well”- Weiss was thinking.  
(___) was about to kill the rest of the Grimms, but the heard something. Suddenly many shots kill the remaining Grimms, and a tall figure appeared from the bushes.   
-“It seems like you were having fun, mate, but I must interrupt you, give me the miss and everything will be alright”-.  
Weiss came out of the bushes, -“It’s a White Fang member”- she said.  
-“Not just a member, but a captain”- he said proudly.  
-“Well, well, what do we have here, I am sorry, but I can give you the miss, she is in a mission”- (___) said.  
-“Then I will have to kill you”-.  
-“I have waited a lot of time for this moment”-.  
-“What are you saying (___)?”- Weiss said confused.  
-“I had wanted to have a fight with other people since I learned how to”-.  
-“But you fought with me”-.  
-“It was different, it was just practice, and you didn’t want to kill me, right?”-.  
A knife was thrown between Weiss and (___), -“I am not going to wait for you two finish your loving conversation”-.  
-“As you wish too”- (___) approached slowly, the enemy did the same.  
-“So why are you here, alone?”- (___) asked him.  
-“I was just going to recover her body, we were sure that she wasn’t going to survive after that Grimm attack and to the fact of being alone in a dangerous place, but it looks like she did just fine”-.  
-“You could say so”- (___) was thinking, -“This is so exciting, so, first I need a strategy”-, he looked at his opponent body, -“He is tall and heavy, lack of speed, his right foot looks hurt, some sort of chronic pain, most probably that he uses his hands, he shows confidence, can be finished quickly if he doesn’t care about my movements”-.  
(___) was looking for something more, so he focused even more, -“Below his left arm, weak point, first attack, jumping and hitting the ground, prevent future attacks”- he blinks and took an attack stance.  
The captain jumped and tried to hit (___) with his left leg, but he moved, using his hand to punch him on the foot.  
-“Alright, what now”- (___) thought focusing, using his semblance, -“He will try to punch me on my chest with his leg, use hand to block and take it, release, spin around and kick him on his right leg; in the air he will try to block my attack using another knife, the one that can be seen in his jacket, use both hands to block the counter, release, block the other hand with left leg, after that use right leg to kick him on the face”-.  
He looked at the captain, doing exactly what he just thought, making him collide with a tree.   
-“Take this Weiss, press that line to start collecting the Grimms’ energy”- (___) gave her the daggers.   
-“I will finish this so you can get home faster”-.  
-“Yeah but be careful”- she said.  
-“I had enough”- the captain pulled out a gun and started shooting both. –“Well that’s cheating”- (___) said pulling out a purple diamond, -“Do it, I will cover you”- he said approaching the enemy.  
(___) was moving his hand with the diamond at high speed, blocking all the shots, -“You bastard”- the captain said angrily.  
-“Time to end this”- (___) thought running towards him, thinking.  
The captain tried to hit him, but (___) dodge all his attacks. (___) used both hands to set aside the captain’s arms and with that his defense, he punched him in the stomach and ribs, with both hands took the captain’s head from behind and with his knee punched his head, spun around and with his right leg hit the captain several times in his back, then (___) got closer and punched him on the face and ended with an uppercut.  
-“Well, that was fine I guess”- (___) said taking two big breaths before approaching to Weiss.  
-“Are you serious? You said you didn’t fight very well, then what was that”- she yelled.  
-“I suppose it wasn’t that bad, but I don’t like to say anything unless I’m 100% sure, you don’t know what can happen next”- (___) said putting his hand on Weiss’s shoulder, which made her feel embarrassed and to blush.   
He took the daggers, joined them and with that he created an energy bubble, which transformed into a white portal.  
-“Now you can return to your home and save the world”-.  
-“Aren’t you coming with me?”-.  
-“I don’t know, I need to put everything in order and…”- he was interrupted by Weiss, who said –“You are so undecided”- and pushed him inside the portal, but he took her arm and pulled her too, making a funny face.   
They both embraced and accidentally gave each other a kiss, making both blushes.  
They came out of the portal, in front of a small door.   
-“That was”- (___) said.   
-“D-d-don’t get the wrong idea, it was just an accident”- she said yelling and blushing madly.  
-“Are you sure? Because I can tell that…”- Weiss interrupted again.  
-“Yes, 100% sure”-.  
-“You sure?”-.  
-“Well, maybe, just maybe”-.  
He pulled her and looked at her, -“Well, I have waited a long time for a moment like this, and it would be perfect if there weren’t robots around us”-.  
Weiss turned around and saw the security robots, -“Oh, of course”- she said.   
However, behind those robots there was Weiss’s father, that in the very moment he saw her, he ran towards her, -“Oh Weiss, I am so glad you are alive”-.  
-“But of course, I wasn’t going to die so easily, giving Winter all the credit”- she said crying.  
-“But, who’s this”- he asked.  
-“Oh, he is (___), he helped me to recover and kept me safe in his house”-.  
-“I see, I give you my gratitude for that but, you must leave”- he said in a little bit aggressive tone.  
-“Yeah, about that”- (___) said.  
-“He can’t return, he hasn’t enough energy to do that, and he lives very far away”- Weiss said.   
-“Yeah, she made me come here, so, I think I will need to stay nearby for a while”- (___) said with confidence.  
-“I think not...”- Weiss father was about to say, but Winter appeared and said –“Let him stay father, after all, we need reinforcements”-.  
-“Thanks, Winter, he can stay in my room, so don’t worry father”- she said taking (___) with her, -“I hope that I sleep on the couch, but this means we are something or not”-.  
-“I wouldn’t let you go into my room if we were nothing dummy”- she said smiling, making (___) smile too.  
And that was how (___) joined the war to stop the Grimm and the White Fang, a little interesting situation.   
The end.


End file.
